Drive
by SamSlaughterr
Summary: Three Year after Camp Rock. Mitchies Life. Vanessa Hudgens Songfic. R&R First Songfic. Be Harsh. Shess. OnexShot


Ok so this is my first songfic so please feel free to criticize, Be Harsh. The song is _Drive- By Vanessa Hudgens_. I Picked this song because, Its a song showing her independence. And Vanessa Hudgens is Gorgous. She has an AMAZING voice, If you havent heard the song I suggest you listen to it.

R&R  
Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.

Story:_Drive  
_Song:_ Drive: By Vanessa Hudgens_  
Fantablous Writer: xxSlytherinPrincess

It was three years after Camp Rock, and the whole situation with Shane Grey. Yes _**the**_ Shane Grey, Of Connect 3. Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey Had a summer fling I guess you could call it. Mitchie was going to Camp Rock for the first time ever, Everyone there was _someone__, _Like Tess Tyler was there, Tess Tyler TJ Tylers daughter. Mitchie was The Daughter of a Cook and a hardware store manager. Not Very Special, Right?

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls  
The road is long and time is short _

MITCHIES POV-  
My first year at camp rock was the worst ever. I Got intimidated by Tess Tyler, so I said the my mom was the president of HotTunes TV china. That was a lie, My mom was the Camp Cook. My whole summer at Camp was based on that one small lie, well I guess it wasnt that small huh? To make it worst and better at the same time, Popstar Shane Grey from Connect 3 was going to be there. Well I got to talking to Shane because I wasnt one of his screaming Girl fans. And I was supposedly his 'Girl-With-The-Voice'. He heard me singing and tried to find me the whole time we were at Camp. Dont get me wrong I was thrilled to be Kinda-Sorta-Not really-But-Yea dating Shane, But I wasnt who he thought I was. When he found out about my huge-little lie, Well he wasnt to Happy.

_I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
I know what I want and its not in this town _

Instead of explaining myself to Shane I let him think that it was what he thought. That I wanted to be friends with Shane Grey The **Popstar**, and not Shane Grey The _**Person**_. But that wasnt true. But that was then, this is now. Shane is Marrying Tess Tyler in tomorrow and I was forced into being Tess's Maid of Honor. Being Shane's Kinda-Sorta-Not really-But-Yea ex he picked me to be at his wedding. I Have been Packing for atleast a month getting everything I need, Im not going to Shane and Tess's Wedding, Im leaving this place and im not comming back Ever Im Just going to find my place. I dont know quite where that is yet but im going there.

_I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive _

I dont plan on telling anyone that im leaving im just going. So Im getting into my car and im driving far away from this place I used to call home.

_  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive  
_

Im going out now and I'll leave a message on Caitlyns phone when I get to where im going, where ever that is. This is the only thing I care about that wont disapoint me, Or get taken away from me. I Had Fallen in love three years ago, to a boy who understood me, I had Shane, Keyword Had. Tess took him away from me. And this, this is me getting back at Tess, if I dont show up she will have no maid-of-honor. She will be mad but it wont matter, I will be out of this town by this time tomorrow. Im gonna keep going untill I find my place.

_  
Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
I'll change my name, change my face  
To want something better is no disgrace  
I'm just following the signs  
Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive_

Karma, Thats what this is, or payback, what ever you want to call it, It's for Tess. For once in my life im doing the hurting, not the one being hurt. I mean to do this, she had to know it was comming at some point. If I have to I'll change everything about me, I'll Dye and cut my hair, get colored contacts, Change my name, whatever it takes, I'll do it. If I cant be Michelle Theresa Torres anymore, Thats to bad. I Need this, I need a new chance at life. If I keep focused on my dream I can get it. How? By Driveing Away. Leaving It all behind.

_  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive  
_

I've packed all my bags into my Hummer and Im pulling out of my garage, the big red sign in my front yard says For sale, But sometimes I wonder if it means my house or my life. Well Im leaving my old Idenity in my old house. Untill I find the place where I want to be, I'll be driving my home, or paying for my home everynight. I Plan on Calling Tess after the wedding, and telling her that im sorry for messing it up, that I had something more important that I had to do, When I hang up the phone, I will simply toss my phone, out the window. Mitchie Torres who?

_  
I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive _

I Stopped at the DMV, I Got a new license. I made a whole new idenity. Here in West Virginia, Im Known as Melissa Elizabeth Mills. I Have short black hair now. Blue eyes. I Seen Shane the other day, In the store, My new temp Job. I Work at WalMart at the check out. Shane always did like going to west virgina, I dont know why I didnt take that into consideration when I picked where to stay. When Shane looked at me, His face lit up. "Mitchie?" He asked. "Sorry Sir, Wrong person. Thats 37.50" I Replied softly in a Kinda-Sorta-Not really-But-Yea Brittish accent. Ive had Brown on my mind lately. So I thought why not add Brown to my new idenity.That Night I got a Tattoo, A small Music note on the indside of my wrist, On the note were the letters, _SAG._ Shane Alexander Grey. Michelle Torres wouldnt be the person to get a tattoo, so everywhere I go im getting a tattoo to remind me of what I left behind.

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
_

Right now im Driving through Mississippi, My next stop is going to be In Dallas. In Texas I will be known as Miranda Tiffany Kellar. I dyed my hair, It's blonde, I have green color contacts, and Got another tattoo, Its a heart on my lower back, In the Middle It says _MTT, _Michelle Theresa Torres. I want to Keep some ties to my old life, I Think about Shane and Tess. I Worry about Caitlyn, She went Missing after Shane and Tess's Wedding. When she got my first Message, She was at the wedding. She got in her car and left. I seen a girl the other day in her black Hummer, just like mine, Looked alot like Caitlyn. When she looked over at me, She smiled and Winked. I Sped off, I was crying so much I had to pull over, I couldnt see straight. It was Caitlyn, After that I Got a third tattoo. A Small Keyboard, With music note comming out of it, the letters under it, _CNG._ Caitlyn Nicole Gellar. I Have a feeling that I'll be seeing alot of Caitlyn around here. But it dosent bother me one bit.

_I'm gonna drive_

So theres my First Songfic Ever, How'd ya like it. The end was kinda stupid, but oh well. Im not sure if I like it or not. I know the ending was kinda rushed but it was fun to write. So tell me what ya think, Be Harsh.

Tankie Tankie

xxSamy-Jane.


End file.
